Roy's Kitten
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Someone lights the headquarters on fire and Roy is caught inside! what is Edward going to do? His hidden lover needs his help; but what happens when their secret gets out?


**ROY'S KITTEN**

**ROY MUSTANG X EDWARD ELRIC**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**Colonel? Colonel Mustang? Sir? Are you in here?" Alphonse pushed the charred door open, just enough to peek inside. "Sir?" he was cautious, looking around the wreckage for the lost colonel. The building was likely to collapse at any moment. **

** His elder brother, however, seemed panicked. Edward kept ripping what was left of the doors off their fragile hinges. "Roy! Where are you? Answer me, damn it! ROY!" **

** "Brother, you can't be so reckless… we don't want this building to come down on us too… you need to be careful." Alphonse whimpered.**

**Ed wasn't listening. His breath caught in his throat when he got to what used to be Roy Mustang's office. For a split second, he thought he'd never breathe again. "No… Roy…" he whimpered as he stepped inside. He'd found the man they were looking for, unconscious on the floor, buried in rubble. Frantic, now more than ever, Ed got down on his knees and began pulling the debris off of his superior. **

** "You can't die… you just can't! You're not allowed to! You're not the boss yet! I thought you were gonna run things around here! Put Bradley in his place and all that…! C-come on… wake up…" his voice cracked as he started to tear.**

** "… Fullmetal, I would appreciate it if you would stop screaming in my ear… besides that, we shouldn't be so open with that. I still need all the support I can get."**

** "Roy!" he'd only opened one eye, and barely managed a whisper, but that was good enough for Edward. He was still alive after all. "You're okay…"**

** "Takes more than a fire to put me down… think about who I am, Edward." Mustang gave a cool smirk, but that faded after a sharp pain gripped his spine.**

** "Yes… I know… the mighty Flame Alchemist. But even you can feel pain… especially if half your office falls on top of you."**

** Mustang's grin stretched back across his dirty face. "I'd much rather have something else on top of me… or rather… someone," he whispered, pulling Edward into a kiss… though it was short lived.**

** Alphonse cleared his throat and giggled. "Oh, I get it now… You two are seeing each other… I should've known… I thought you were acting funny, Brother." He giggled again.**

** "Well, I… um… it's not… um… I can't… I mean I don't… I d-don't know what you're talking about. I hate him."**

** "You are a very bad liar, Fullmetal." Roy chuckled. "I think we can tell at least one person… your brother can know… unless you're ashamed of me," he said, feigning heart ache.**

** "N-no! No! I'm not! I… I'm not ashamed!"**

** "Then say it." He gave another grin.**

** Edward blushed and turned to face his brother. "Okay… we are. But that doesn't change anything. He's still arrogant, brash, egotistic, and… and…"**

** "And you're still short!"**

** Alphonse cracked up laughing so hard he couldn't see Edward pounce on the colonel. "You big bully… let's get you out of here…" Edward whispered in his ear and stole a kiss of his own. **

** "With our headquarters out of commission, we'll have to work from home… I want you in teams. Hawkeye, Hughes, and the Elric twerps are with me. Armstrong, you take the rest." Mustang sighed from his hospital bed, rubbing his temples gently.**

** "But sir, you can't even get up. How do you expect to-" Hawkeye was cut off. As usual, she wasn't happy about it, but she wasn't about to raise a fist to the major.**

** "Of course, Colonel Mustang! I shall take pride and care in the task you have laid before me! The Armstrong family could not have been blessed with a more brilliant task! I shall keep these vagabonds at work no matter what the cost may be!"**

** "Thank you… for that amazing speech… but as usual, I seem to have lost my hearing." Roy grumbled with one eye closed and a finger in his ear. "But at least you're standing in front of the window… the sun isn't in my eyes. A-are you glowing?" he shook his head. "Oh, never mind! Don't stand there ripping your clothes off and screeching at me! Go do what I told you! I want those creeps found! And I wanna know why they killed my office!" **

**CHAPTER TWO**

** The others filed out, trying to stay quiet so Roy could rest. Having a roof fall on him, he deserved it. Edward, however, refused to leave his side. Hawkeye, being as simply amazing as she was, led Hughes and Alphonse out the door. She figured the two needed some time alone. "Hey…" Roy mumbled softly, "You can't blame yourself… it's just a building."  
><strong>

"**I'm not worried about the building, Roy… I was so scared… I thought I'd lost you. I don't know what I'd do in this big ol' world if you left me here." Edward muttered through his tears.**

"**Awww… my little kitten… you're afraid, aren't you?" Roy teased, gently removing the hair tie and running his fingers through Edward's braid, undoing it. **

"**N-no… I… I'd be so alone." Edward crawled onto the bed next to his lover, but didn't expect to be pulled on top of him.**

"**I believe this is where we left off… Isn't it? Now that we have a moment alone, I should very much like to have what is mine." Roy nearly laughed out loud at the curious face Ed made. "That means you, Edward… I want you." **

"**H-here? Now? But… b-but what if someone walks in?" he protested, but only half-heartedly. Roy ignored him and threw the white blanket aside, taking Edward into his arms and sweeping him underneath himself. "What about your condition?"**

"**Oh, my pretty little kitten…" Roy kissed Edwards neck and grinned, the same grin that made Edward weak in the knees, "I'm gonna make you purr!"**

**Edward flushed red as Roy licked the tip of his finger, traced down the middle of his shirt and grinned. He'd cut Ed's shirt off this way many times before, but it never seemed to get old.**

**Roy certainly never tired of it, and Ed could always fix it afterward, so the colonel wasn't exactly careful about how he removed his lover's clothes. He tore Ed's pants off, making sure not to lose the button, and dropped the cloth shreds by the side of the bed. The blonde's clothes didn't matter. They were only in the way. Edward himself, however, Roy took very good care of. **

**Mustang was almost always gentle when they first started out. He pinned Ed and kissed him gently as his hands wandered, exploring the body he'd missed so much. He smiled softly, using some lotion the doctor had left as lubrication, teasing Edward's heat with his warm fingertips. "You want me too, don't you?" he whispered in his partner's ear.**

"**I… I suppose it couldn't hurt… just once…" Ed blushed. "It has been a while…" his fingers digging into the sides of the mattress. The blonde felt as though he needed to hold on to something or he might just float away.**

"**Good kitty." Roy grinned and stroked Edward gently under his chin with his free hand. Once he was sure Ed couldn't take anymore teasing, he replaced his fingers with his length and didn't stop until they were both satisfied. Edward rewarded him with sweet moans and whispers. Ed fell asleep first, which lulled Mustang into the security he needed to get some sleep of his own. **

**Riza grinned and slapped Edward on the ass as he stumbled out of Mustang's room. "Hey, Fullmetal, thanks for getting him to sleep." She'd been keeping watch at the door.**

"**Oh… yeah... Sure." He blushed, still trying to get his jacket back on. He stumbled toward the exit where he found Hughes, arched over the cowering Alphonse, wiggling his fingers. **

"**There! You see? The moaning has stopped! Listen!" Hughes put a gloved hand to his ear. "It's just as I told you… this hospital is haunted… by a beautiful nurse ghost… and she doesn't like it when the patients in her room won't get their rest!"**

"**B-but, sir… they sounded like a little boy's moans…" Alphonse protested from the floor, still shaking.**

**Edward flushed red, wondering if the whole hospital had heard them. If they had, Edward desperately hoped they were buying Hughes' bullshit story. Hughes gasped. "Shhh! Alphonse! You'll only upset her again!"**

"**Oh! Well, we wouldn't want that! C'mon, Al. Let's get going." Edward suppressed his laughter as he helped his little brother to his tin feet. **

"**Won't you come have dinner with me and my family? I know Elicia would just love to see you two again! And you won't believe how much she's grown! Oh, she's gotten so big!" Mayes gushed, swaying slightly from side to side. "Maybe I have a recent picture!"**

**Before he could start looking, Ed opened the door for them. "The… the nurse won't f-follow us, will she?" Alphonse asked, barely audible over the sound of shaking metal.**

"**Oh, no. I doubt that. Come along, boys! Supper's waiting!"**

CHAPTER THREE

FINAL

"Roy gave me the keys to his house… he said the two of us were supposed to stay there and keep an eye on things while he's in the hospital…" Ed sighed heavily as he and Al went on their way. "I don't know why he's having people search for whoever did this… I'm sure I know who it was. It had to be Envy… the same one that tried to kill Hughes. We found out something and he doesn't want us to know… now that the headquarters is burned down, we won't even have a clue as to what that is, or why he doesn't want us knowing."

"I think you've put far too much thought into this, Brother. I don't think Envy is smart enough to burn the whole place down… though it does seem the lazy route if it was them. I mean, it could have just been a wire problem. The colonel hasn't been paying attention to the upkeep."

"Yeah... That sounds like Roy." Ed smiled, almost fondly. "He doesn't seem to want to do much of anything that isn't on the direct path to becoming the next king…"

"Do you think he can do it?" Alphonse asked carefully.

"… I do." Edward nodded and unlocked the door to the house.

Alphonse had been so wrapped up in their conversation, which didn't seem to be going anywhere, he hadn't even noticed they'd arrived; and he didn't have much chance to. In seconds, he was out cold; sprawled out on the floor.

He didn't know how long he'd been there, but he did know that Edward wasn't there when he woke up… mostly because of the look on Roy Mustang's face. Roy was holding a piece of paper that seemed to be taped to Al's chest. "They took him, didn't they? They took my brother?"

Mustang just nodded, and then helped Al to his feet. "I had him watching my house… I should have had Armstrong watching him. Damn it! How could I be so stupid?"

"Don't blame yourself… how were you supposed to know that was going to happen? You can't tell the future… but we can do something about the present. Let's go get Ed."

"… nice pep talk." Mustang muttered, already half way out the door.

"Hold on, now! Let's not be brash! D-don't you think we'll need back up?" Al whimpered, doing his best to keep up with the colonel.

"Yeah. Back up. Sure. Go get it. I'll go get Edward." He kept walking. It was as if he didn't hear a thing Alphonse had tried to say. Al groaned, but didn't argue. He took off in a run toward the Hughes' residence, hoping Mayes would still be awake.

Roy saw red the entire way to the rendezvous point. He figured the same people who dared to kidnap Ed were behind the arson… if you could call them people. He didn't care for traffic lights, running across busy streets as if they were empty. He didn't care for pedestrians, not stopping to apologize if he happened to push one down; in fact, he didn't even notice. Most of all, he didn't care for doors. Roy's boot sent the whole thing flying off its hinges, a gaping hole where the boot connected.

Lust giggled. "Temper, temper… it's not good for a politician to be seen in public like that…"

"I'm only gonna ask once. Edward. Where is he?"

"Stone faced and confident… very good qualities for a new king… but you shouldn't let rumors leak out so easily." 

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Roy was becoming more and more impatient by the second.

"Silly. None of this has anything to do with everything else. I'm simply trying to help you. We wouldn't want people to find out about your… what did you call him? Oh, right… your kitten."

Roy went pale. His body ran cold. He began to shake, but still he found his voice. "Wh-what did you say?"

"I told you. Rumors get around quickly… especially if you make love in the middle of a hospital." Lust smiled as Envy brought her their prisoner, all tied up in a thick red ribbon. She pulled his hair and brought a knife to his throat as she licked his cheek.

"Let him go!"

"Move, and I'll kill him." Her voice was steady. She could have been bluffing, but Mustang didn't want to take that chance.

"…What do you want?"

Lust smiled sweetly and cut Edward's gag, then pulled harder on his hair, causing him to moan slightly. "I'll give him back… All I want is for you to tell me the truth… How do you really feel about Edward Elric?"

Roy hesitated; knowing that he couldn't trust them to keep their secret, but he didn't want to lose Edward just yet. "… I love him. He's my everything."

"How sweet," she smiled and threw Edward into Mustang's arms. When he looked up again, both she and Envy were gone; however, someone… or quite a few someones… were standing in the doorway. Hughes, Hawkeye, Armstrong and Alphonse were staring at the couple. Roy went red in the face, and was very glad that Edward was out cold.

The team made the journey back to Roy's place, trying hard to ignore the awkward silence. Mustang had confided in Hughes, and Alphonse already knew, but Hawkeye's suspicions had been proven and now even big mouth Armstrong knew. To Roy's surprise, they focused on work first.

"It's over. Construction on a new headquarters has already begun. All available files are being transferred to new computers." Hughes told them, sighing heavily. Edward remained asleep in the chair next to Mustang's desk.

"But… the fire! What about the fire?" Roy seemed more on edge than ever.

"It was an accident, sir. That fire was nothing more than a short circuit in the library. All those books acted as a catalyst." Hawkeye gave her own heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it! Fine! I don't care! I just don't care anymore!" Roy growled and slammed both fists on his desk as he got to his feet.

"Then let's focus on the important things! LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG! YOU CANNOT ABANDON YOUR FEELINGS!"

"… Major."

"YOU SIMPLY MUST TELL US HOW LONG YOU AND FULLMETAL HAVE BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER BEHIND OUR BACKS! I'M JUST DYING TO KNOW HOW THE TWO OF YOU MANGAGED TO HIDE SUCH WONDERFUL FEELINGS OF LOVE AND ADMIRATON FROM ME FOR SO LONG!"

"Major!"

"The Armstrong family has been able to sense love in all forms for generations! My sense is keen, passed down from each man to his son, and your love is so strong! It's like the very fire you control with your fingertips burns within the heart of the young Fullmetal!"

"MAJOR ARMSTRONG!"

"You two must be very shrewd indeed to uh- to… uh… yes, Colonel?" Armstrong smiled sheepishly.

"Edward and I aren't ready to go public just yet… My little kitten is very shy." Roy smiled lovingly and kissed Ed on the cheek.

~"."~

"See, Lust? I told you I could make it look good."

"Yes, Envy, dear… you did. It should be a while before those idiots catch on."

"Father will be so pleased! And now I have time to snack along the way!"

"Be quiet, Gluttony! Or the whole town will hear us!"

"No, Envy… they won't."

"Th-they won't?"

"No… not over their own screams."


End file.
